Home Again
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: Nova's sister is getting married! Nova go's to see her sister Nacole and her partner, but Nova is the new princess. Nova's little sister is mad, and big time! Will Nova win her back or see her as a enemy? Will Tess join the dark side? Why is Chiro stupid?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

No, I am not copying 'Another Uncharted Planet'. I had this story stuck in my head in 2006 all the way to 2008. So please R/R.

**Incoming Call **

Novas sat by her window watching the world go by.

"Look Lockheed, it's a beautiful day and a normal one too. Maybe we can go for a walk or something." Nova tolled her pet dragon. A little purple dragon flown around her.

"Stop that Lockheed!" Nova laughed. Then Otto came in.

"Guess what?" Otto said happily. Nova stared for a minute.

"What?" She finely asked.

"Ya got a call!" Otto said as he ran out of the room.

"Otto, wait! Otto!" Nova chased him down the hall. Lockheed followed Nova.

Nova entered the main room. Otto, Chiro, and Antari was sitting in their chairs looking at the yellow warier. Nova looked at the screen. There on the screen was a pink monkey with dark blue eyes. Nova knew at once it was her friend Winter soles.

"Soles!" Nova cried with joy.

"Nova! I need your help. And bad." Soles said just above a whisper.

"What? What's going on?!" Nova started to panic.

"It's your sister." Soles whispered. Nova's eyes went big.

"W-Which one?" Nova asked.

"Nicole."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's...getting married! And I need your help to set every thing up!" Soles smiled.

"..."

"Ya happy or what?" Soles asked with a smile.

"When? How? Who?" Nova had so many questions. They ran faster then her hart could beat.

"I can't answer all, but your sister can."

"Where is she!?" Nova demanded.

"I love the expression on your face!" Soles laughed.

"Shut up..." Nova mumbled.

"I know you to well!" Soles said with a glare.

"Where. Is. She." Nova said between her teeth.

"She went out to get a dress. And you know what that means!" Soles grind.

"What?" Nova was scared by the look on her friends face.

"You're the new princess! And she's the new queen!" Soles clapped her hands happily. Nova was speechless.

"Nova is a princess!?" Otto asked.

"Yep." Soles said happily.

"Nova is a princess! Nova is a princess!" Otto chanted.

"Shut up, Otto! Or I'll make you into a pretty pink princess!" Nova threatened.

"..." Otto looked at her.

"Nova is a princess!" Otto ran around the super robot chanting.

"So are you coming?" Soles asked. Nova smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Yes!" Soles jumped for joy.

"But..."

Soles stopped and stared.

"I'm not a princess." Nova said.

"Ok"

"Relay?" Nova asked.

"Not yet!"

"Soles!" Nova yelped, but Soles turned her screen thing off. Nova stared at the black screen. Lockheed sat on her shoulder with a growl of happiness. Nova petted her pet with a sigh.

"When are we leaving?" Chiro asked.

"More like where are we leaving to?" Antari asked.

"The planet is Dragon's Nightmare. And we leave tonight." Nova answered.

"Why so soon Nova?" Antari asked.

"I have a feeling that she is not hesitating to wait." Nova answered again.

"What about Jinmay?" Chiro asked.

"What about Jinmay?" Nova asked.

"Can she come?" Chiro asked.

"No."

"What?!"

"I'm joking." Nova said.

"I was about to beat you." Chiro smiled.

"I break your ugly face! No wait...it's already broken!" Nova laughed.

"You ugly!" Chiro yelled.

"You sound like a dying cat giving birth to a cactus!" Nova laughed. Chiro opened his mouth to say something, but closed it then ran away. Antari smiled.

"Nice." Antari said as he walked by.

XxxxxxxX

I hate Chiro's guts. Jinmay ok. So you like Chiro the stony then ya wouldn't like me, Ya hate him, cool. P-R/R


	2. Chapter 2

**Home Again**

The hyper force came up to a planet called Dragon's Nightmare. A blue and a forest green color covered the planet of water and flush forests. Smoky colored clouds covered the plane's color. Two moons, one orange and one black. The planet had a ring around it.

The super robot landed with a hard thud.

"What was that?!" Sparx yelped.

"Looks like we're walking." Antari said grim.

"Chiro, if I get tiered then you're carrying me!" Jinmay demanded.

"Come on guys!" Nova called out.

Every one started walking in the hot, muggy forest. The ground was soft and wet. Nova felt the ground go between her toes. Little flies bit the hyper force till they had little red bumps on them.

"How much farther is it!?" Sparx complained as he smacked another little fly.

"Two or three more hours." Nova said.

"What!" The team yelped.

"Just joking." Nova said as she smacked a fly. Otto tripped over a rock and fell face first in a mud puddle.

"Otto, be careful where you walk!" Gibson yelped as he almost tripped over the green monkey.

"What the...! What you two doing!?" Jinmay yelped as she stepped in a mud puddle. "My foot is stuck!" Jinmay said as she tried to get unstuck. Chiro came to her side.

"Need help?" Chiro asked.

"I'm sinking!" Jinmay yelped as she tried to both feet out.

"It's quicksand! Get me out!" Jinmay panicked. "Help!"

"Hold on Jin-Jin!" Chiro said as he took a vine and swung past her. Jinmay slapped her forehead with one of her hands.

"Good grief." Nova slapped her forehead. Nova grabbed Jinmay's hand and pulled. Jinmay was unstuck.

"My shoes! The mud took my shoes!" Jinmay said as she looked at her bare feet. "Chiro!" Jinmay called for her slave. Chiro ran up to her.

"Yes?" Chiro asked crossed eyed with his tong sticking out.

"Carry me you nimrod!" Jinmay demanded. Chiro scooped up the thin girl and started for the team.

Nova moved some leaves to one side and then stopped with wide eyes. Sparx crashed behind the female monkey and fell on his behind.

"My butt! It hurts where I fell!" Sparx yelped. Antari helped the red male up. There where Sparx fell was a thorn bush.

"I got thorns in my butt!" Sparx ran around in pain.

"Don't move or make a sound!" Nova snapped at the monkey. Chiro grabbed a branch of a tree and smashed Sparx over the head with it. Sparx fell to the ground unconscious.

"Is he dead?" Otto asked as he kicked Sparx. Sparx groaned.

"What the hell was that!?" Nova yelled at Chiro.

"I don't know."

"I still can't believe that you are the leader of the team." Nova said as she picked up the knocked out monkey. Nova looked at her dragon. Lockheed was growling at the pair of eyes glaring at them.

"O crud." Otto mumbled.

"Don't move." Nova said in a whisper. The pair of eyes charged for Nova. Nova felt a pair of hands on her chest. Nova opened her eyes. There on her was a pink monkey with yellow eyes and a blue choke collar that had a golden hart.

"Sissy!" It yelped.

"What is that!?" Chiro yelled.

"Tara!" Nova hugged the little monkey.

"Nova! I waited for you for...one...two...three...three years! Where have you been missy?" Tara demanded. Nova laughed.

"I left to help a planet." Nova tried to explain. Tara glared at her.

"Tess is made at you."

"What?! Why?" Nova asked as she got up and picked up Sparx again.

"You left without a good bye." Tara said sadly. "But your back and mom will be proud!" Tara ran off to a small town with an old looking castle.

"Home." Nova sighed.

"Pardon?" Gibson asked.

"Nothing." Nova said as she ran after the monkey.

Every one stared at the new faces. Tara was at the castle entrants jumping up and down. "Mommy is in there." Tara clapped.

"What about dad?" Nova asked. Tara sighed. Water started to fill the little monkey's eyes. Tara ran off crying.

"Tara!" Nova called.

Then a pink monkey with red eyes and with a crown and choke collar came in the room. Nova gave Gibson his brother and hugged her mother happily.

"Mother." Nova sighed.

"Nova? Is it relay you?"

"Yes!" Nova cried. "It's me! I'm home!"

XxxxxxxX

Who would end a chapter here!? Me. Please R/R


End file.
